It's you
by evilcharmingparrillas
Summary: My entry for day 4 of EC Week. Hope u like it.


He's sitting in his usual place in the diner, waiting for his usual order. It's been 2 weeks since he came to this town, because of his father George who's the distric attorney of this town. Also he wants a vacation from the city. StoryBrooke, that's the name of this town. This beautiful town that have good and generous people, that's why David decided to settle down, and now he is the pet shelter owner. And he love the job, because he love animals.

"Ruby? My usual order please." He looked to his side when he heard her voice. There she is, the beautiful daughter of mayor Mills, she's one of his crush since he came here to this town. Regina Mills, the daughter of Cora Mills and maybe the next mayor of this town. He smiled when she looked at him and she returned it.

"So?, How are you?" David asked, wanting to have a casual conversation.

"I'm good, and you?" Regina asked back.

"I'm great." He answered with a smile. God, he wants to ask her out but he's shy. Actually, she's the daughter of the mayor of this town, and it's been two weeks since he came here, and they actually didn't know each other.

"So? It's you." She said, looking at him. David raised his eyebrow in a questioning look.

"You're the one they're talking about." Regina smirked at him.

"Oh? Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You're David Nolan, the son of George Nolan. Right?" Regina continue.

When David's going to say something Ruby appeared from the kitchen, walking towards them with 2 paper bags of their order. The one that he and Regina ordered. They both thanks Ruby and walked outside the diner together, and when they reach the end. They say goodbyes to each other and when David's going to the opposite direction. Regina remembered something.

"Oh! By the way?!" She said to David.

"Yes?"

"Well, as a daughter of the mayor of this town. I am inviting you for a party." Regina said.

David raised his eyebrow in a form of question.

"It's a masquerade party." She said with a confident smile.

"Oh? Okay. I'll try." He said.

"I hope you come to the party." She said before they says a final goodbye to him.

Arriving to her workplace with a smile to her face, she saw her collegue and bestfriend Emma Swan. They always waits each other on the way to work.

"You know that we're late, right?" Emma said when she stop infront of her.

She only smirked and walked towards to the entrance on the way to the elevator. Emma following her behind.

"I know that smirked of yours!" Emma told her when they went to the elevator. "Tell me, what happened to you this morning?" Emma eyed her, telling her that if she lie to her, she's going to pay for it. Regina only chuckled.

"Oh my GOD! You met HIM?!" Emma said, totally freak out of what she knew. David Nolan, the new heartrob of the town, he's some kind of a Prince Charming for the bachelorette in this town. Ofcourse, Emma and Regina is one of them, that's why they bet that who could have met him first, she's the one that's invite him to the party. Lucky for Regina she met him first. She only smiled at her when the elevator beep and went to her place, feeling Emma still following her from behind.

"Do you have a place on your own?" Regina asked.

Emma groaned, "We're not yet done, Mills!" She said as she went to her place, glaring at Regina.

Regina shook her head with a smile on her face. This is going to be a long day, she thought.

He takes a sit on his desk when he hear someone open the front door and when he saw who's that person, he smiled to that person.

"Look like you're in a good mood today, Charming." Killian empasize the last word. It had been his codename since he came to this town. Because of attractive look, and the way of being a gentle man to the women in town. Being a gentleman is on his nature but the face that the women admires, well, it's a bonus.

"Let's just I already met the woman of my dreams." He smirked to Killian.

"Oh? And you asked her out?" Killian smiled at him, knowing who's he's talking about.

David frowned and shooked his head. "No, not yet."

"Really? And when are you going to plan to ask her out?"

"Well, maybe after the party?" David said, not knowing why he didn't think about it first after Regina invited her to the party.

"Or maybe you can ask her to be her escort?" Killian said.

"How? I mean we bearly met and when I saw her she's with her friends?" David said worriedly.

"That's a way for you to find out." Killian said.

David sighed, he needs to find a way to talk to her and ask her for a date.

The afternoon didn't went well as she expected, her boss asked her to go outside the town because of the delivery that he ordered a few weeks ago, not to mention Emma still interrogating her on what happened this morning. On her way home, she stop to buy some food for herself. Since she move out on her mother's house, she always went to the grocery store to buy her food for the evening, and this time she thinks of what to eat this evening, and she thinks to eat some lasagna, maybe she'll invite her mother for dinner though.

After buying the ingredience, she went to back to her car and put the things that she bought, after that she went inside her car and start it. The car did start and when she's going to move out it stop dead and when she's going to start it again, her front start to smoke.

"Oh, Come on!" She said as she gets out of the car.

She went to it and inspect it, she open the hood of it and she smells the smoke, she waved her hand to get it away.

"Car trouble?" Someone called from a far, and when she snapped her head to the direction of the sound. She saw him again.

Her eyes went wide when she saw him, heart beats faster and she smiled when she saw him walked towards her.

"Uh, yeah, it won't start." She said, shooking her head.

David went to it and inspect the car.

"It overheated. That's why it did smoked." He explained.

Regina huffed and pulled her phone out to call a tow truck.

"Uh... I can give you a drive home." David said.

"Oh, no David, it's okay. I'll call a tow truck."

"I insist. It's okay, I'll take your groceries to my truck." David said, he didn't even waited for to answer as he went to take her groceries.

"Well?" He said when he saw her look like troubled as if she's going to take the offer or not.

She sighed, then nodded her head with a small smile on her face.

David smiled and said "Lead the way."

As they walked on the way to his truck.

"Are you sure it's okay with you to take me home?"

"Ofcourse, I'm sure!" He smuled at her.

Oh God, that smile of him make her feel blush like a teenager. She wondered if he notice it. She opened the door and David put the groceries inside.

She gets inside of the passenger seat and David went to driver's sit and start the car.

Regina give the directions to David where her apartment is. After he turned the car to the corner where her apartment is, Regina's phone ring and she

answered it.

"Yes?... Oh?... Okay, I understand. Thank you." She sighed as she drop her phone.

"Who was that?" David asked suddenly.

"The secretary of my mother. She said that mother's not going to meet me at the apartment later." She said as she shook her head.

"I just want to spend the time with her sometimes. But I feel like she doesn't time for me." She said suddenly. Hoping that her feeling makes any less. Since her father died Cora makes her distance to Regina and she doesn't know why. Maybe she still blaming herself for his death or she needs more time for her to think about it.

Regina didn't know that there's a prick of her tear that slipped down her cheek.

"Here." David said, taking out his hankerchief to offer to her.

"Thanks." She said taking the hankerchief.

When they arrived at the apartment, David brings the groceries upstair.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" She blurted out. Hoping that he didn't decline her offer.

David looked at her with wide eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, and since mother don't want to come here. I'm sure that the groceries I buyed is more than enough for me." She smiled

"Okay, if you say so."

"So?" Regina asked, when David took the first bite of her lasagna, not sure if her lasagna's good or bad.

David glared at her. "This... is the best lasagna I'd ever taste." he said smiling at her when he saw her nervous expression.

Regina sighed in relieve, thanking the Gods that he like her cooking.

"You know what? You're good in cooking." he suddenly said, taking another peace of lasagna and eat it.

"Well, thank you." Regina said.

They talked about everything in their life, David discovered that Regina's father died because of a car accident and Regina discovered that David's mother died a year ago because of heart attact and George is the only family in his life, that's why he came here and plan to stay. After they eat dinner Regina asked David if he can stay to rest up for a while. They sit on a sofa, David's arm lying on the top of it and lean his body to it. Then Regina sit on his side. Watching a movie.

"I was wondering why you don't have boyfriend now? Cause you're gorgeous and you're cookings are great." David bluttured out.

"Well, no one's trying too." She said.

"Really?"

Regina nodded her head and looked at him.

"Well, in that case, if I asked you to go on a date with me? You're not going to decline it? Right?" David said confidently.

Regina bowed her head, she lost in her thoughts. While, David taking the space smaller between them. He bowed his head to look at her in the eyes. When he caught her eyes, he neared his face to her and when she didn't take her face back, he think that this is it. He's going to kiss her already. David captured Regina's lips to his and kiss her. When he pulled back, Regina pulled his head and crash his lips to her. Kissing him passionately and when they pulled back for air. They smiled to each other.

"I'll take that as a yes." David said. Kissing her again.


End file.
